Uma caminhada para Recordar
by angel-ribeiro
Summary: Estava na hora de contar aquela história mais uma vez. E Draco sabia que aquela seria a ultima vez que a contaria. Só haviam dois protagonistas naquela história, e por assim iria permanecer até o final dos tempos.
1. Introdução

- Lyra, venha aqui.

- O que foi, vovô? – perguntou a garotinha loira. Seus intensos olhos cinzas analisavam o avô com curiosidade.

- Eu quero lhe contar uma história. – disse o senhor ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- Uma história de verdade?

- Claro. Agora você é uma moça de 6 anos. Já pode escutar histórias de verdade. – o homem sorriu perante a curiosidade da criança.

- A vovó conhecia essa história? E o papai? E a titia?

O velho homem parou e pensou por um instante e não pode evitar de sorrir com a pergunta. Aprendera a lidar bem com a saudade, e agora estava feliz. Sabia no fundo do seu coração que logo iria encontra-la do outro lado, não iria demorar muito mais agora. Mas antes de ir, precisava contar aquela história mais uma vez.

- Quantas perguntas para uma menina tão pequena.

- Você não vai me responder? – a pequena ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, impaciente.

Como poderia uma neta ser tão parecida com a avó? Com sorte, seria tão inteligente quanto a mesma. Tinha certeza que Lyra ainda iria o orgulhar muito.

- Bem, seu pai conhece essa história, só não sei se ainda se lembra. Quanto a sua tia... ela também conhece, mas assim como seu pai, talvez não tenha dado tanta importância.

- Mas eu vou dar importância!

- Eu sei que vai dar! – o homem sorriu, seus olhos cinzas ganharam mais algumas rugas nas laterais. – Podemos começar?

Com um pulo alegre, Lyra ajeitou-se no sofá, ao lado de sua avô.

- Voce está pronta? – perguntou o velho senhor.

- Estou vovô!

As mãos enrugadas do homem pegaram um caderno de capa de couro, muito gasta pelo tempo. Com um sorriso nos lábios, abriu a primeira página.


	2. Capitulo Hum

Essa fic é um tanto quanto diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi.

Não é sempre que eu escrevo, e muita das vezes eu fico dias, até semanas sem mexer nela... só realmente escrevo quando a inspiração vem. =D Por isso a demora para postar. Espero que entendam!

* * *

Era o mesmo sonho diariamente. Primeiro vinha a sensação de solidão, já conhecida, e depois vinha o desespero. Ao redor só haviam arvores e uma casa de madeira escura. Estava escondida no meio do nada, por algum motivo desconhecido. Estava sempre olhando para o poente, na esperança de vê-lo surgir em meio as árvores em sua forma lupina.

A única coisa palpável dentro do sonho era o desespero de não saber como seriam os próximos dias. Seus ouvidos atentos só escutavam os pássaros cantando através dos galhos das árvores. Naqueles momentos, em meio do desalento, haviam apenas duas coisas que podia se apegar. O bebe que mexia incansável em sua barriga e a delicada aliança dourada que reluzia em seu dedo anelar. Eram as únicas coisas que, de alguma forma, o ligavam a ele. Não podia deixar de lutar, de manter-se a salvo. Havia prometido isso a ele, mesmo sem saber, conscientemente com o que é que estava lutando.

Aos poucos, Hermione Granger foi tomando a consciência novamente. Ao abrir os olhos, respirou profundamente, agradecendo por estar em sua cama, no dormitório da Grifinória. Apesar da cortina, de sua cama dossel estar fechada, podia notar, através de uma pequena fresta, os raios tímidos do sol de outono.

Abriu as cortinas, protegendo os olhos com as mãos. Ainda com os olhos fechados, procurou as pantufas com os pés. Apesar do cuidado, a cama rangeu quando Hermione levantou-se. Resmungou baixinho, não queria acordar nenhuma das suas colegas de quarto, principalmente Gina, que ficava, pelo resto do dia, mal humorada. Um pouco mais habituada com a claridade, Hermione abriu o malão onde estavam as coisas para o novo ano letivo, pegou a saia, a camisa e a capa. Iria aproveitar para tomar um banho e tentar esquecer aquele sonho que martelava sua mente todas as noites.

Hermione penteou os cabelos com cuidado, o prendeu em um rabo de cavalo alto, não gostava de ter os cabelos soltos na hora de estudar, sentia-se atrapalhada por eles. Precisava descobrir um jeito de doma-los de vez. Só os produtos trouxas não estavam ajudando. Olhou-se no espelho e aprovou o que viu. A gravata estava cuidadosamente alinhada, a camisa e a saia impecavelmente arrumada. Colocou a capa e voltou a ajeitar a gravata.

Ao sair do banheiro, notou que apenas 2 ou 3 garotas estavam acordadas das 7 que dormiam naquele dormitório. Parvati Paitil olhou Hermione atentamente, antes de bocejar sonoramente.

- Acordou cedo, Hermione. – comentou Parvati com as coisas nos braços, rumo ao banheiro.

- Costume. – deu ombros. – Assim não fico preocupada em atrasar vocês, porque estou demorando.

Patil deu ombros e entrou no banheiro sem dizer mais nada. Não eram próximas, e alguns anos antes haviam tido um desentendimento qualquer que Hermione já não se recordava. Ao olhar para a cama de Gina sentiu um pouco de inveja, a ruiva dormia tranquilamente, tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Hermione poderia apostar que tinha algo haver com Harry Potter.

Ao descer para o Salão Principal, Hermione notou que a lareira ainda crepitava. Olhou para o relógio, eram quase 7 horas da manhã, e não havia ninguém acordado, exceto a tão conhecida cabeleira morena totalmente despenteada. Harry estava jogado no sofá, vestindo um robe azul que além de puído era alguns números maior que o rapaz. Hermione poderia apostar que aquele roupão era do primo de Harry. Duda alguma coisa.

- Acordado esse horário? – perguntou Hermione colocando a mochila com os livros e materiais necessários ao lado do sofá. – Não conhecia esse seu costume. – ela sorriu para o amigo.

- Hey Mione! – saudou Harry. – Madrugou?

- Acordei mais cedo que o costume e não consegui voltar a dormir. – admitiu a castanha. –Posso saber porque está acordado esse horário?

- Perdi o sono. – ele passou as mãos no cabelo, de forma involuntária, deixando os mais rebelde ainda. – Faz algum tempo que eu não sei o que é dormir uma noite inteira. De pensar que só temos 17 anos.

- Não gosto de ficar pensando nisso. Você ainda tem sonhado com Voldemort?

- As vezes. – respondeu Harry vago.

- Você deveria levar as aulas de oclumência mais a sério, Harry. É importante para sua sanidade.

Harry não respondeu, um silêncio monasterial caiu sobre ambos. Ao ver o fogo se extinguir na lareira, Hermione levantou-se e pegou a mochila, jogando-a nos ombros. Olhou uma ultima vez para o amigo e viu que cochilava. Seria covardia acorda-lo quando sabia que as noites dele eram muito piores que a sua. Alguém certamente iria acorda-lo, mas ela não faria aquela maldade com ele. Se fosse preciso anotaria as coisas da aula em dobro, para que ele não precisasse se preocupar.

Hermione entrou no grande salão de Hogwarts e analisou as 4 grandes mesas com curiosidade, o primeiro dia do ano letivo eram sempre cheio de novidades. Apesar do horário, vários alunos ocupavam alguns lugares, principalmente os novatos. Seus rostos estavam estampados de curiosidade e excitação, nem mesmo os novos sonserinos escapavam. Hermione sorriu ao notar que essa excitação e compromisso com as aulas iria durar pouco, em breve a maior parte deles iriam escolher o sono à comida.

Analisou a mesa da grifinória. Não havia ninguém conhecido para poder lhe fazer companhia durante o desjejum. Caminhou tranquilamente, optando por sentar-se no meio da enorme mesa.

As conversas, que já eram poucas aquele horário, cessaram repentinamente, tirando Hermione de sua transe matutina. Curiosa, seguiu os olhares de seus colegas. Lá estava ele, o príncipe da Sonserina e seus capangas seguindo para a mesa em que pertenciam. Hermione bufou, aquilo não podia ser um bom presságio.

- Por que essa pressa, Hermione? – George Weasley largou a mochila, que caiu com um baque surdo no chão.

- Preciso ir a biblioteca, George. – a castanha olhou para os lados a procura do irmão gêmeo daquele Weasley. – Por onde anda o Fred?

- Agarrando-se com a Angelina em algum canto do castelo. – George deu ombros, desgostoso. – Agora tente comer mais devagar, Hermione.

- Sinto muito, George. Preciso ir! – a morena colocou mais um pedaço de bolo de abobora na boca - Bom café da manhã.

Hermione pegou sua mochila e saiu apressada do salão, não queria correr o risco de encontrar o Malfoy em um dos corredores, ainda mais sozinha. Não tinha medo dele, mas sabia que ele jamais a pouparia se a encontrasse sozinha.

Draco olhou atentamente para cada um dos colegas que dormiam tranquilamente. O sol mal havia nascido no horizonte e ele já estava acordado. Não conseguia dormir mais do que poucas horas por noite. Os pesadelos o acompanhavam desde que fora iniciado por Voldemort. Coçou o antebraço esquerdo involuntariamente. Sabia que, em muito pouco tempo, carregaria a Marca Negra naquele exato lugar.

Levantou-se, abriu o malão e pegou suas vestes. Tomaria banho entre o intervalo de uma aula e outra. Havia adquirido aquele hábito durante o primeiro ano, para poder fazer sua higiene tranquilamente, sem se preocupar com outras pessoas. Havia aprendido a gostar e admirar a solidão.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos, agora muito mais curtos do que jamais haviam sido. Permitiu-se perder aos segundos mirando-se no único espelho do quarto. Os olhos cinza, tão característicos dos Malfoy, estavam envoltos por uma grande mancha roxa, por falta de sono. Seu corpo já não era mais o mesmo, havia crescido alguns vários centímetros e ganho algumas cicatrizes durante os treinamentos com os comensais. Não poderia mais ser o apanhador da Sonserina, estava pesado demais com os músculos que havia ganhando involuntariamente nos últimos meses.

O salão comunal da Sonserina estava vazio, a chama da lareira crepitava alegremente, contrariando o humor de Draco. Jogou-se na poltrona mais perto das chamas. Não importava a época do ano em que estivessem, as masmorras eram sempre geladas. Passou uma mão na outra, tentando esquentar seus dedos gelados. No dorso da mão encarou uma cicatriz, ainda avermelhada. Havia ganho ao duelar com Dolov, mas aquilo não era nada perto do estrago que havia feito no Comensal. Havia sido parabenizado pelo próprio Voldemort.

- Bom dia, Draquinho. – a voz de Pansy chegou estridente nos ouvidos de Draco. – Faz tempo que você está acordado?

- Algum tempo. – respondeu vago, a morena ajoelhou-se aos seus pés, os olhos brilhando.

- O que você acha de irmos tomar café da manhã? Só eu e você, como antigamente? Podíamos escapar até a Sala Precisa.

- Combinei com Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini de irmos tomar café da manhã juntos.

- Mas Draquinho, não nos vimos durante as férias inteiras. Você não está com saudades de mim?

Pansy Parkinson era uma garota bonita, a sua maneira. Seus cabelos negros, sempre muito bem cortados, emolduravam com graciosidade o rosto ferino. Seus olhos negros como duas jabuticabas estavam sempre brilhando, seu corpo era bem delineado com curvas generosas, nas quais Draco já havia perdido muitas noites. Pansy sempre fora uma boa amiga e uma excelente amante. Haviam se entendido maravilhosamente bem na cama, e até engataram um namoro, mas a monogamia não era algo feito para os sonserinos.

- Podemos fazer isso amanhã, Pansy.

- Só amanhã? – perguntou manhosa.

- Sim, amanhã. Hoje é somente o primeiro dia de aula. – ele sorriu sacana para a garota que estava apoiada em suas pernas. – Temos o resto do ano, Pansy.

- Você tem razão, Draco. – ela colocou-se de pé com um sorriso no rosto. – amanha, na Sala Precisa.

Assim que Pansy sumiu do Salão Comunal, Draco voltou a recostar na poltrona. Os planos do ano anterior haviam sido frustrados em cima da hora, e Dumbledore estava foragido. Aparentemente nem o grande Potter tinha noção de onde o mentor estava.

- Achei que estivesse tomando banho, Draco.

Blaise Zabini caminhava com o seu habitual desleixo. Suas roupas estavam amassadas, a gravata verde fora do lugar.

- Cade os outros dois idiotas?

- Estão se trocando, porque banho eles não tomam. – Zabini jogou-se no sofá. – Acho que somos os únicos acordados. Por que você não foi na festa de ontem?

- Não estava afim.

Conversas altas chamaram atenção de Draco e Zabini. Goyle e Crabbe vinham caminhando atrapalhados em meio as vestes mal colocadas. Em vez de conversas pareciam urros, os quais Draco não perdia tempo em tentar decifrar.

O salão principal de Hogwarts estava curiosamente vazio, exceto por alguns grifinórios e corvinas. Os lufos deveriam estar perdido em algum canto do castelo, como sempre.

- Uma casa como a Lufa-Lufa deveria ser exterminada de Hogwarts. – comentou Draco. –Só existem perdedores. Quem, em sã consciência pode prezar algo como a paciência? – o riso de Blaise fora cheio de sarcasmo ao escutar o comentário de Draco. – Hufflepuff deveria adicionar mais alguns adjetivos: perdedores, esquecidos e alienados. Ela deveria se envergonhar de ser patrona dessa casa.

Como de costume, Draco sentou-se na ponta da mesa. Desde o 1º ano em Hogwarts havia optado por aquele local, e assim deveria ser até o dia em que saísse daquela escola. Análisou os novos rostos, sem dar algum tipo de importância. Aquele era apenas mais um costume adquirido ao longo do tempo. Gostava de saber quem eram os novos membros da Sonserina, não que algum dia fosse falar com qualquer um deles.

- Lá vai a Sangue-Ruim da Granger. – apontou Zabini para a menina que saía apressada em direção ao interior do castelo. – Quanto você aposta que ela vai para a biblioteca?

- Não preciso apostar. – murmurou Draco comendo um pedaço de torta. – Ela é uma rata de biblioteca, o que você esperava dela?

- Ouvi dizer que ela, o Potty e o Weasel entraram para a Ordem. – falou Zabini com desprezo.

- Foda-se. Não me interesso pela vida deles.

- Olha ali quem chegou: Os dois patetas. – comentou Zabini – Devem estar procurando a rata de biblioteca.

- Blaise, me faça um grande favor: Pare de falar deles. Eu já lhe disse: Eu não tenho nenhum interesse no que aqueles 3 inúteis fazem.

- Eles podem atrapalhar seus planos, seja eles quais forem.

- Apenas cale a boca, Blaise. Dos meus "planos" cuido eu – enfatizou Draco. – Agora, se me der licença, tenho algumas coisas para fazer antes do primeiro período.

Draco seguiu para as masmorras, precisava falar com Snape o quanto antes. Os corredores agora estavam apinhados de gente, crianças correndo de um lado para o outro atrás de suas salas de aula. Pegou alguns corredores alternativos, fugindo da multidão e do entusiasmo do primeiro dia de aula.

Foi necessário bater 3 vezes na porta da sala de Poções antes de escutar qualquer movimento vindo do lado de dentro. Snape odiava receber qualquer visita, e ele, apesar de ser seu afilhado, não era uma exceção a essa regra.

Snape surgiu à porta com seu cabelo oleoso e seu nariz absurdamente grande. Estudou Draco por alguns instantes antes de permitir sua entrada na sala.

- O que faz aqui, Draco? – Snape deu as costas, enquanto Draco fechava a porta.

- Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Minha ajuda? – perguntou o homem sentando-se na cadeira, atrás de sua mesa.

Draco mirou as carteiras vazias, em alguns minutos estariam todas cheias de novos alunos e os antigos que haviam repetido. Com certo desprezo, o loiro sentou-se na primeira carteira.

- Sim, preciso de sua ajuda. E sei que, como meu padrinho, não irá poder negar. Sei que fez um voto perpetuo com minha mãe.

- O que você quer, Draco? – questionou Snape, colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

- Preciso de uma autorização para entrar na área restrita da biblioteca.

- Uma autorização para a área restrita? – Snape avaliava o pedido com certa curiosidade. – E o que você quer lá?

- Quero um livro sobre animagia.

- Com que objetivo?

- Achei que estivesse claro, professor.

- Me diga quais são seus objetivos, Draco. – a voz de Snape era firme. Seus olhos perscrutaram os de Draco a procura de alguma informação oculta.

- O senhor não vai conseguir entrar na minha mente. – preveniu Draco. – São ordens de Lord Voldemort.

- Não se esqueça de sua condição dentro da Ordem, Draco. – Snape estalou os dedos apreensivo.

- Eu não me esqueço disso. Agora me de essa autorização, preciso começar a minha lição de casa. – disse em tom de deboche.

Por um instante, Draco viu Snape hesitar em lhe dar a autorização. Respirou fundo e olhou para o relógio. Em alguns minutos iria começar o primeiro período, não podia chegar atrasado, ainda mais na aula de Minerva Mcgonagall, a atual diretora de Hogwarts.

- Professor...

Snape ergueu as mãos fazendo Draco calar-se. Em um movimento abrupto, abriu a gaveta e retirou um pergaminho, uma pena e um frasco de tinta. Com movimentos rápidos e precisos, Snape escreveu a autorização.

- Tome muito cuidado com o que vai ler, Draco. – advertiu o professor entregando o papel, agora selado com o emblema da Sonserina. – Confio em você. É uma autorização sem tempo limitado.

- Obrigado, professor. - Draco levantou-se, colocando o pergaminho no bolso da calça social.

- Quero acompanhar seu progresso, Draco. A cada 15 dias quero que compareça a minha sala, as 20 horas. Espero que você tenha ciência que será um trabalho árduo.

Draco, que já estava virado de costas para a mesa do professor, respirou fundo. Acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Abriu a porta e deu uma ultima olhada para o professor, agradecendo-o. Iria precisar de todo o apoio necessário. O tempo para aprender a animagia era curto.


End file.
